The Data Record of RTO-01A
BEGINNING LOG: RTO-01A It is funny on how I can simply log this report, this journal of sorts without needing to type it. Only to think it. I have been in commission for well over a year now. I must say, that the human species and the other variety of species are ill. While they are superior in vastness and in some intelligence, they're need for kill continues to defy all logical knowledge that I have gained since my creation by the Overmind. The humans, the La Terra classification have been the most interesting of the species. Hard to grasp and understand, these people have some life style. They live in peace and harmony with such a small army militia protecting them. Understanding them has been, well easy and hard. They come from all walks of life, During the last crusade by the Nall to kill and bring control under them, the La Terra were hit hard, yet they stood tall in they're quest and fight against them Eventually, many other races united under a cause to fight against them. Shifts varying from all styles and even simple pilots that have no care and are free whom live by no militaristic code, helped fight against them. Now, that I have begun to spread myself further into the divulging life styles of the humans, I have worked my way onto a new ship, the UKT Teamhair. And here, I have learned even more interesting things, like 'gay'. Being gay, or the acting of loving and being intimate with a person of the same sex, is not rare or unheard of. I have never experienced nor seen this type of action until my arrival on board the ship, so possibly this action is most likely rare. It seems that even in todays society, such actions can be classified and seen. A wonder how people do not react towards this, or perhaps more study should be dealt in this nature. - Log more studies on Gayness for further use and future experimentation. - The data I have collected in my last year has been now, at the beginning of this new year been transferred to the Overmind. The amount of data exceeded my own expectations a mere 300-400 terra hertz. I had expected only 1 terra hertz, however with the Nall crusade war, I was able to gain more information. A note was added to the Overmind of studying the Nall, or at least trying. This brutal race seems to need a quest and view for our data banks of knowledge. They're style of life is vitally important to our research and need for information. I continue all day, but I believe the usage of a 'journal' is to keep minute notes of our personal life from day to day. Perhaps, I should try this and not keep a log ever 3 to 6 months. Recorder off. 01-02-3006, 05:30 PM - UNGSTIR TIME ---- I went with the Artemis crew to interview a person named Freddy that was located in a cell. It became apparent from memory banks, that this same person was found to have boarded the Artemis and placed her crews life in jeaopardy and was trying to take off with a person by the name of Jack Wiendrbac. I activated a new subroutine, one of about a dozen or more, which was to be tested on this subject. This subroutine was darker bit, one that controlled ways of 'excessive' behaviors in the ways of interrogation, cruelty and anger. In one sense, bad. The subroutine worked far fairer then I had intended. While I can not say I was scarred of this program, it is close enough to say if I had the emotions, I would have been. I believe that this new subroutine is a fault in my own processing, and should be terminated as soon as ... interesting, I can not terminate this subroutine. I can not find out how to either. Subroutine damaged. Subroutine has a fault. The only way around this, I presume, would to be lock it down. Done. However, if damaged, this subroutine could .. take over like many of the other subroutines I have. I will need to speak to Zeta about this. In light of recent events, I have no lost both the seek and you shall find and the UKT Teamhair. I will need to speak to Tresillian about getting a connection to those to ships to locate them when needed. Also, I have not heard back from LTDF. I presume all is well and my reseverist status still stands. 02-01-3006, 02:00 PM - UNGSTIR TIME ---- The subroutine is trying to breach the lock down. I have feared this. It has come down to it that my subroutine is now a Virus. My anti-virual systems are beginning to blockade and take affect on this subroutine. However, It has tried to take control several times. Also, My memory chips have gaps in them. Areas where I can not access, or memory is simple.. not there. This would account to what humans call 'Short term memory loss'. However, this is impossible. Perhaps, more improbable then impossible. I have shutdown my link to the Overmind. I believe, this will help contain it .. for now. I must seek out Zeta's help soon. Further studies of this subroutine and virus must be done. I do not know what is going on. Decommission and ultimate shutdown is advised if this virus continues to spread in my systems. 02-02-3006, 06:00 PM - UNGSTIR TIME ---- It happened again. It seems that the virus is beginning to penetrate my defense systems and virual protection. If this continues on the projected course, I could be looking at full termination of systems and total systems failure within the next two weeks. Upon this happening, I have programmed the computer to release this journal to the authenticated user of Tresillian. The virus is known as subroutine Alpha-Beta-3758-44AJ993KDF, which was created in the matrix algorithm of section 82B area 9J. This subroutine was designed for the purpose of extracting information in a fashion known as aggressive anger. It was designed with hatred flaws and cruelty. Like all other subroutines in the 93KDF files and in section 82b area 9J, these subroutines can be activated by command and shutoff just the same. They were not, meant to activate by will or forcefully try to take over my systems. However, some how the subroutine had managed to activate itself and begin a full attack on my systems. When trying to delete the subroutine, it failed. I thus locked it down and suspended my link to the Overmind so that this .. failure would only damage me and no other Phyrrians. I rather not have my mistakes and errors in trying to create a personality .. subroutine damage others. Nor do I want the Overmind to know my.. experimentation in this. If, I am down, and you are reading this Tresillian, then please note the subroutine and matrix sections. It may help to .. elevate and dispress the virual output. However, if I am shutdown .. that does mean that the virual could have complete control. At this time, critical failure is calculated at two weeks. Corruption of matrix harmonics is at 12 percent and rising. Aside from this, I have noted the increase of memory damages. This is caused most likely when the virual takes control and manages to delete these memory data. Net worth is at right now 45 percent of memory missing in this week alone. It could become higher when the virual continues to corrupt my matrix. I should halt on the weapons attachment. If the virual manages to break my .. backups, then it is possible that I could become hostile. It is best I believe to limit my hostilities as best as I can, including the halt of said attachments. Shock pistols can kill. 02-03-3006, 04:00 PM - UNGSTIR TIME ---- The Combat Tactical Identification Program has been compromised. CTIP, which controls my combat skills during attacks, records my and the enemy movements for further study and review has several errors. The memory allocated to the records has fragmented sections and missing data that can not be explained. With CTIP now compromised, it is clear that the intentions of the virual attack is to take full access control of my systems. This can not happen. I have scheduled a decommission counter to activate in the event that this virual attack manages to surpass the corruption rate of sixty percent. This means that my unit will be fully decommissioned and shutdown prior to its time. This device is not normally used unless a Tasker has been captured by a enemy or that the Tasker has reached is year mark for decommissioning. No word yet from Zeta. I believe that the Tasker may not make it in time. The virual attack seems to have increased greatly. I suspect now that it could be as little as another week before my systems has been compromised and corrupted to sixty percent. At time of recording, system corruption is now at 35 percent. Right now 49.9 percent of memory missing. 02-07-2006, 02:00 PM - UNGSTIR TIME ---- Kill Goldenfur. That is the note I must do. I must get those weapons installed and kill that blasted cat. It'll teach the others not to mess with me. I'll show my superior power to these mortals, these pathetic people. But I can only control this tin can for a short period. There is no way I can get back to Ungstir and get what I need and have Zeta install them. Then Kill Goldenfur I have the plans. But. Ineed more cont.. damnit, I ...m ..ing ...ock... Session terminated by unknown source. 02-08-3006, 02:00 PM - UNGSTIR TIME ---- I have found a log that seems to be locked by a 256 encryption code. Standard is, for me anyways a simple 64 encryption code. This is highly unusual. This is, after all, my log journals and yet it seems that I have locked one so that even I could not read it. The damages are becoming more and more outstanding. My memory is being erased in certain areas and blocked in others. The virual attack is becoming stronger with each passing day. Total memory missing is at 52.1 percent with corruption rising to 37 percent. I need to defend myself. I should go to Ungstir and buy those weapons. Actually, that's not half bad. I should be able to install them myself with out the need of Zeta. The attachment is, after all quite.. easy. 02-10-3006, 2:00PM - UNGSTIR TIME END OF LOG: RTO-01A Past this, no data is available. Return to his profile? Category:OtherSpace Character Journals